Superman and Batman: World's Funnest
Superman and Batman: World's Funnest was a comic book published under the Elseworlds imprint in 2000. The story featured the pesky imps from Superman and Batman's own comics, having them travel to various alternate Earths throughout the DC Comics multiverse. One of the universes they travel to was the Super Friends universe, which is why this comic is significant to the ''Super Friends'' franchise. Appearing in "Last Imp Standing!" Featured Characters *Mr. Mxyzptlk *Bat-Mite Supporting Characters *Spectre Other Characters *Ace the Bat-Hound *Aqualad *Bat-Girl *Batman *Batwoman *Jimmy Olsen *Julius Caesar *Aquaman *The Atom *The Flash *Green Lantern *Green Arrow *Snapper Carr *Martian Manhunter *Wonder Woman *Legion of Super-Heroes **Bouncing Boy **Brainiac 5 **Colossal Boy **Cosmic Boy **Element Lad **Light Lass **Lightning Lad **Matter-Eater Lad **Dawnstar **Element Lad **Sensor Girl **Wildfire **Mon-El **Phantom Girl **Saturn Girl **Shrinking Violet **Sun Boy **Triplicate Girl *Legion of Super-Pets **Beppo **Comet the Super-Horse **Krypto **Streaky *Justice Society of America **The Atom **Batman **Crimson Avenger **Doctor Fate **Doctor Mid-Nite **Hooty **Flash **Hawkman **Hourman **Johnny Thunder **Thunderbolt **Sandman **Superman **Wonder Woman visits the Super Friends universe.]] *Freedom Fighters **Black Condor **Doll Man **Human Bomb **Phantom Lady **The Ray **Uncle Sam *Marvel Family **Captain Marvel **Captain Marvel, Jr. **Fat Marvel **Hill Marvel **Hoppy the Marvel Bunny **Mary Marvel **Tall Marvel **Tawky Tawny **Uncle Marvel *Zoo Crew **Alley-Kat-Abra **Captain Carrot **Fastback **Little Cheese **Pig-Iron **Rubberduck **Yankee Poodle *Marvin White *Wendy Harris *Wonder Dog *Zan *Jayna *Gleek *Robin *Lois Lane *Robin (Carrie Kelley) *Azrael *Black Canary *Catwoman *Creeper *Hitman *Huntress *Impulse *Lobo *Mister Miracle *Nightwing *Red Tornado *Sandman *Speedy *Jack Knight (Starman) *Warrior *Zauriel *Adam Strange *Air Wave *Ambush Bug *Animal Man *Batgirl *Blue Beetle *Blue Devil *Brainwave, Jr. *B'wana Beast *Commander Steel *Deadman *Doctor Light *Doctor Occult *Doom Patrol **Celsius **Negative Woman **Robotman **Tempest *Elongated Man *Etrigan *Firehawk *Firestorm (Ronald Raymond and Professor Martin Stein) *Golden Eagle *John Stewart *Alan Scott *Gypsy *Harbinger *Hawkgirl *Ice *Jade *Jesse Quick *Lady Quark *Liberty Belle *Metal Men **Lead **Platinum **Tin *Metamorpho *Nemesis *Northwind *Nuklon *Obsidian *Outsiders **Black Lightning **Geo-Force **Halo **Katana *Peacemaker *Phantom Stranger *Plastic Man *Power Girl *Question *Ragman *Red Star *Red Tornado *Robby Reed *Jason Todd *Shining Knight *Silver Scarab *Solovar *Teen Titans **Changeling (Garfield Logan) **Cyborg **Kid Flash **Hawk **Wonder Girl *Vibe *Adrian Chase *Greg Sanders *Wildcat *Zatanna *Bonnie Baxter *Corky Baxter *Jeff Smith *Rip Hunter *Atomic Knights *Bat Lash *Cinnamon *Johnny Thunder *Jonah Hex *Captain Atom *Judomaster *Enemy Ace *Amethyst *Citrina *Lord Garnet *Prince Topaz *Miss Liberty *Little Sure-Shot *Sgt. Rock *Doctor Canus *Kamandi *Tuftan *Space Cabby *Ultra, the Multi-Alien *Booster Gold *Skeets *Batman *Green Lantern (Earth-9) *Superman *'Mazing Man *Sugar *Spike *Stanley and his Monster *Challengers of the Unknown **Ace Morgan **Prof. Haley *Justice Leaguers of the 853rd century **Aquaman **The Atom **Batman **Superman *Space Ranger *Cryll *Anthro *Tara Morgan *Warlord *Super-Turtle *Inferior Five **Blimp **Dumb Bunny **Merryman **White Feather *OMAC *Brother Eye *Batman (Terry McGinnis *Avia *Black Canary (Olivia Queen) *Bulletman *Darkstar *Harlequin *Kid Flash (Iris West II) *Mister Scarlet *Nightstar *Norman McCay *Nuculoid *Phoebus *Red Hood *Samurai *Starman *Stripes *Swastika *The Whiz Villains *666 *Manotaur *Magog *Abra Kadabra *Professor Zoom *Psycho-Pirate *Lex Luthor *General Zod *Jax-Ur *Crime Syndicate of America **Johnny Quick **Owlman **Power Ring **Super-Woman **Ultraman *Monster Society of Evil **Black Adam **Captain Nazi **Crocodile Man **Doctor Sivana **Evil Eye **Goat-Man **Ibac **Jeepers **Mister Atom **Mister Banjo **Mister Mind *New Gods of Apokolips **Darkseid **DeSaad **Doctor Bedlam **Granny Goodness **Kalibak **Kanto **Virman Vundabar Locations *Earth-One *Earth-Two *Phantom Zone *Earth-Three *Earth-X *Earth-S *Earth-C *Real World *Fifth Dimension *Apokolips *Super Friends' Earth *DCAU *Earth-31 *New Earth *Timestream *Earth-AD *Earth-Four *World War I era *Gemworld *Heaven *American Revolutionary Era *World War II era *Outer space *Earth-22 Items *Bat-signal *Beta Club *Cosmic Staff *Green Lantern Ring *Helmet of Fate *Hero Dial *Green Kryptonite *Lasso of Truth *Legion Flight Ring *Mother Box *Mystic Symbol of the Seven *Omega Beams Vehicles *Batcycle *Blue Beetle's Bug *Space Cab *Time Sphere *Invisible plane Story On Earth-One in the city of Metropolis, the Lois Lane of that particular Earth thinks about how she wishes Superman would marry her while she watches him, Batman and Robin take Joker and Lex Luthor into custody, handing them over to the police right outside the Big and Tall Men's Clothing store. Perry White and Jimmy Olsen are having a discussion about the World's Finest superheroes; the superheroes are telling the two villians that good always triumphs over evil, when suddenly something unexpected happens. The ropes that were holding the criminals captive suddenly unraveled as if alive, allowing the baldy and the clown to get away. Just then, two large mannequins from the clothing store come to life, and begin attacking the heroes. Superman uses his heat vision to melt the "Big Man" as he calls him, covering Luthor in melted plastic. Meanwhile, the Dynamic Duo are taking on the Tall Man, which is the other mannequin, they subdue both Tall Man and Joker by having Robin jump on top of a bellows which jettisoned enough air pressure to launch Batman into Tall Man, causing him to call over on top of Joker and take him out. Just then, everyone wonders what happened to make Tall Man and Big Man come to life, as well as what happened with the rope. Just then, Bat-Mite appears, telling everyone that he made the villains escape so that he could see his hero Batman in action. Batman and Robin have irritated expressions on their faces. Superman told the others he was expecting a different "Elf." But Bat-Mite tells Superman he's not an elf, and that everyone from his dimension is his size. Mr. Mxyzptlk then appears out of thin air and tells them that he's the one who brought the mannequins to life. The two imps quickly become quite competitive, and Mxy tells Bat-Mite to beat it. Bat-Mite's magic is useless to send Mr. Mxyzptlk away, and he asks the heroes if they could make him say his name backward so he'll go back to the Fifth Dimension. Mr. Mxyzptlk brings a picture of a chicken to life and it attacks the other imp but Bat-Mite snaps his fingers and it is transformed into oven-ready chicken. The heroes watch as the two imps fight in the most adorable fashion, and they even laugh as they watch. Still, they know that it could go to far, so they try to get them to settle down. Batman tells them not to lose their heads. Just then, Mr. Mxyzptlk, unleashes a magical attack that fries Batman into a charred corpse, although it wasn't his intention, as he meant to kill Bat-Mite, but his magic was misdirected when Batman approached him. He falls to the ground a withering skeleton, which crumbles into pieces. Bat-Mite is devastated and he begins crying. Now Bat-Mite is upset. He told Superman that he should send Mxy back, but Superman didn't do that, and instead the heroes thought they were cute. Batmite then creates a giant magnifying glass to magnify the sunlight of a tiny sun that he created, thereby making the Man of Steel become weak, and starts to burn him, burning a hole into his chest, killing him. Perry White then says: "That pixie's killed Superman!" -- But then Mr. Mxyzptlk tells Bat-Mite it was all his fault, and he then makes a giant hole puncher to punch a bunch of holes into Robin..."Holy me!", Robin says. Mr. Mxyzptlk then tells Lois that Clark is actually Superman, but she doesn't believe it, thinking that Bruce Wayne is Superman. Just then, as she is about to tell him that she has irrefutable evidence to support her belief, a stack of Daily Planet newspapers falls on top of her with the headline: "Clark Kent is Superman -- Lois Lane is Dumb!" Lois is now dead, and Jimmy is upset -- thinking that it will likely ruin his date with Lois' sister Lucy. Perry thinks that Clark Kent being Superman is quite a scoop...just then...the Daily Planet globe falls on top of Jimmy and Perry. This kills them of course. Meanwhile, in heaven, at the Pearly Gates, Perry and Jimmy are about to enter, and they meet Julius Caesar, who tells Perry that he's in heaven, and he is Caesar, and he can shut up now. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Supergirl, Bat-Girl, Ace the Bat-Hound and Batwoman approach the scene. It's quite apparent that Bat-Mite is in love with Batwoman. They superheroines kneel over the dead bodies of the superheroes. The girls are very upset that their "male counterparts" were killed, and even the dog begins to howl as the girls cry. Mr. Mxyzptlk is annoyed by their crying, and the girls tell them that they will stop eventually and that when they do they will pay for what they have done. Batwoman looks to see if she has any tissues in her utility purse. Mr. Mxyzptlk then uses his magic to produce a giant Kleen-X box, and the tissue paper wraps around the girls and the dog, squeezing them to death. Supergirl is even killed, because they were made of Green Kryptonite. Just then the Legion of Super-Pets attack the the imp to avenge the dead heroes. Bat-Mite cheers for Krypto, Beppo, Streaky and Comet to bite him, scratch him and soil his clothes. Mxy then uses his magic to summon fleas to give the pets an itch or two. Luthor and Joker start laughing at the ridiculousness of the whole situation, since their enemies were killed in such a silly manner. Mxy then snaps his fingers so that Luthor would no longer be bald, and his hair grows back, and begins strangling the villain, and tickling the Joker to death. Mxy then asks who he's supposed to annoy when he comes to Earth; the Mr. and Mrs. Hawkman? Challengers of the Unknown? Congorilla? Bat-Mite then asks: "How about Super-Kltpzyzm?" And Mxy almost falls for it, then he grabs Bat-Mite by the throat and begins strangling him. The Justice League then arrive. The line-up is Hal Jordan the Green Lantern, Wonder Woman in her invisible plane, Martian Manhunter, the Atom, Green Arrow and the Flash. The team's mascot Snapper Carr follows in his car. The Justice League was on a space mission combating the combined threats of Starro, Kanjar Ro and Despero, and they were surprised to find the Superman Family and the Batman Family dead upon their return. Wonder Woman tells the Leaguers that they must avenger their fallen comrades, but Mxy tells her she won't take him to justice. He produces a giant fly swatter and swats Wonder Woman and her jet. Wonder Woman realizes this is it for her, and her dying thought is that she never knew the pleasures of a man. Mxy takes out Green Lantern with giant bananas, since they are yellow...he is crushed to death by them. Flash, running toward the fight at Superhuman Speed, accidentally slips on the giant banana peel and lands in a giant blisteringly hot cast-iron skillet, and he is cooked alive. A giant lighter is used to kill the Green Martian with some fire; and a giant mousetrap "snaps" Snapper Carr in two. A giant dart is used to kill Green Arrow. Aquaman cannot believe his eyes, and he says: "It's a blood bath!" He then runs for the water as he is about to lose his strength. The Atom is being used as a puppet on a string...and he begs the imp to kill him. Just then the Legion of Super-Heroes arrive. Cosmic Boy tells the imp to "hold it right there." Mxy yawns in boredom. Cosmic Boy goes on to say that in the future, they were monitoring his violent acts and they decided to come back to the 20th century to stop him from taking it any further. But the damage has already been done to the timeline. Because of all of the heroes deaths in the present, the Legion would never have existed, and because of that, the Legionaires fade away into nonexistence. Mxy is happy, noting that there's no one else to protect Bat-Mite, he then turns around and wonder where Bat-Mite went. He then sees that Bat-Mite transformed the entire surroundings into things with the word "Kltpzyxm." This ticks off Mxy even further, and he tells him he's getting rid of him, and he transforms all of the buildings and automobiles into living beings that are monsters that attack the other imp. The attack is useless however, as Bat-Mite simply uses his magic to destroy the monsters. Mxy then becomes a giant, trampling around and begins to chase Bat-Mite. Bat-Mite calls him a bully, and he tells him to pick on someone his own size, and so Mxy then turns Bat-Mite into a giant as well. The chase takes them through Gotham City, where they continue arguing over who is better...Superman or Batman. Mxy of course thinks it's Superman, but Batman is the winner in Bat-Mite's opinion. The chase continues through Atlantis, Gorilla City, Paradise Island and the North Pole. Finally, the two become so huge that Earth is the size of a beach ball. The fight over the planet continues, and the Spectre comes to stop the fight, and he tells them to release Earth. Bat-Mite agrees, but Mxy ruthlessly destroys it, crushing over Spectre's head. This knocks him out-cold, and then Mxy throws the Moon at Bat-Mite's head. Mxy then whips Bat-Mite with the tail of a comet, and he complains that it hurts because his skin is sensitive. They grow even larger, both grabbing a galaxy and "sword fighting" with them. The Bizarros observe the battle from their homeworld known as Bizarro World, saying: "We're Doomed! Yay!" Their square-shaped planet begins to crumble. Bat-Mite pleads for him to stop, because he's tearing the universe apart, but he doesn't believe him, until it becomes obvious. Soon there is nothing left...everything is gone...the entire universe has been destroyed. Mxy tells Bat-Mite he's glad, since there's no where else for him to run. But Bat-Mite tells him there's plenty of places for him to run, and he teleports away. He then materializes in the Phantom Zone, where he meets the Kryptonian Phantom Zone criminals. He tells them that he was hiding from a little man. Just then, Mxy pops in as well, telling him that he can also teleport to other dimensions. Just then, General Zod and the others grab a hold of Mxy, realizing that his powers can get them back home, but instead he kills them and destroys the Phantom Zone as well. But at this point Bat-Mite had already made his getaway. Bat-Mite next materialized on Earth-Two in the 1940s, hovering over Civic City. He is joined by Mxy who materializes next to him, and he now looks different, since he is on Earth-Two. He now wears a derby hat and a purple suit and a bow-tie. The Justice Society of America notice the two imps and they believe that they are gremlins that have been sabotaging allied planes in Europe. They then assemble a meeting in their headquarters and they all agree to beat the tar out of the gremlins. They then begin the assault: "For America...for Democracy!" Hawkman shouts. But with a snap of Mxy's fingers, almost the entire JSA drop from having heart attacks. However, Johnny Thunder and Thunderbolt are still alive. But Thunderbolt, being a genie, which is a type of imp, knows better than to go up against Mxy and Bat-Mite. He then scrams. The Spectre of this Earth, towing some ships, then arrives telling the others that he had a few God forsaken souls...he then cut himself off when he noticed that the JSA members are all dead. Mxy is annoyed, saying: "You again! That cuts it. I've had my fill of this Earth!" He then causes the whole universe to shatter like glass, but not before Bat-Mite escapes again. Once again Bat-Mite materializes in the air of another Earth, this time Earth-Three. He looks down at the scene below him seeing the Crime Syndicate of America robbing an armored truck. Ultraman believes him to be an elf in a lousy looking Owlman costume. The supervillains begin attacking the imp, but when Mxy arrives, he tells them that no one "mangles that little pest but me." The Crime Syndicate then attack Mxy as well, but Mxy uses his magic once again to destroy them, and the rest of the universe...Bat-Mite pops away again as before. The chase continues on Earth-X, where the two imps this time encounter the Freedom Fighters. Mxy asks the superheroes of this Earth if they want to see a magic trick. Bat-Mite says: "Ooohh, I do, I do!" and then he uses his magic to make Human Bomb grow bigger and bigger and bigger. He is now ultrahumongous!! Mxy then detonates him...blowing him up. Before all this happens Doll Man confesses his love for Phantom Lady and The Ray tells everyone that at least the war is over. Mr. Mxyzptlk now finds himself on Earth-S, where he meets Mister Mind's Monster Society of Evil. He wonders if maybe one of them saw which way Bat-Mite headed. A brief conversation with the Monster Society of Evil leads to an argument about them being evil and he doesn't believe they are, and he creates a giant monster of his own, that he calls Mr. Mxyzptlk's Antisocial Evil Monster, which is a six-eyed monster that grabs the villains who plead for their rescue. Mxy then steps on Mister Mind with his foot, squishing him. Just then, the Marvel Family arrive to find that the Monster Society was already defeated, but Bat-Mite, who was with them told them that Mxy is even worse than them. Mxy asks if they are Shriners. After a brief introduction Mxy is annoyed with how silly the whole situation is and he causes lightning to strike them, removing their powers, taking away their "wisdom of Solomon." Mxy then uses his magic to erase the universe entirely. Bat-Mite makes the slip once again... This time, Mxy materializes in the middle of a high traffic street on Earth-C. He was annoyed at how ridiculous the previous universe he had traveled to was, and he soon realizes that things are about to get even more silly. There he encounters the Zoo Crew, led by Captain Carrot, a rabbit superhero. The animal heroes think that Mxy is a human who is confused, standing around in the middle of traffic. Bat-Mite warns the animal heroes that they need to beat him up for trespassing on their Earth, but the animals don't think that's right. But once Mxy starts using a large magic pencil to erase their universe, they think that they have the right to beat him up...unfortunately they are too late and Mxy erases their entire existence. The two imps then find themselves materialized in yet another Earth. This time its' the Real World, or somewhere similar. There, they are hovering over New York City and they look inside the offices of DC Comics Inc.!! They seem unsettled by this universe, and they pretend that they never saw it, and they pop out of that universe as quickly as they arrived. After leaving that universe, Mxy thought for sure that it was a terrible universe, and he said he couldn't believe his eyes. Bat-Mite then tells him that perhaps he needs an eye test. He gets a chart with letters on it which spell his name out backward, he tries to see if he can pass the exam, but it's a trick to get him to spell his name backward so he can be banished to the Fifth Dimension. Mxy doesn't fall for the trick, further, he realizes that if he returns to the Fifth Dimension and destroys it, he could never be banished there again, since it would no longer exist. So he heads for that dimension and destroys it. He then tells Bat-Mite that he even took a second of his time to wipe out all of the other numbered dimensions, such as the fourth dimension and the sixth dimension and even the one with fractions. This is upsetting to Bat-Mite, who realized that meant all of his friends and family and mint-in-vault Batman Memorabilia was destroyed as well. Mxy then produces a "mite cleaver," which he is about to use to kill Bat-Mite...but Bat-Mite asks him if he can ask him one final question, which is "what's your first name." This was a question with a long answer however, as his first name apparently was so long that it took him a LONG time to say it. Bat-Mite grows impatient and teleports away... And this time, Mxy gives chase, finding his way to the dimension where Apokolips is located. He wonders where Bat-Mite is hiding this time. While there, he witnesses the inauguration of the Great Rally, and someone from the crowd mentions that the Final Push is here. Darkseid then declares that The Pact is over, and peace is dead, and with that, the Ultimate War comes in its' wake. Mxy is surprised that such an ugly world is actually inhabited. He compares the fiery planet to charcoal briquette. And he thinks of the natives as "ugly Boy Scouts." Darkseid then tells his followers that he will soon take over the universe and all that jazz and talks about obtaining the Anti-Life Equation...blaw blaw blaw...meanwhile Bat-Mite is hiding among Darkseid's Elite, and Mxy spots him. He approaches him, telling him he can't wait to get his mitts on him...however, Kalibak and Granny Goodness are disturbed by the imps' interruption during Darkseid's greatest triumph. Darkseid tells his two servants that he can deal with the intruders himself. Mxy begins chasing Bat-Mite in circles around Darkseid at his feet. Darkseid grabs Mxy, and Mxy is angered because he let Bat-Mite escape. Darkseid then blasts his Omega Beams at Mxy, but all he succeeds at doing is lighting Mxy's cigar. He then tells him "thanks for the light Frankenstein." He then brings mass destruction upon the entire planet. Darkseid, being the powerful New God that he is, did manage to survive the explosion, and was floating in space when Mxy found him and told him that he heard he was searching for something...he then handed him a piece of paper with a drawing of him and Bat-Mite that said "Anti-Life" on it. This causes Darkseid to erupt with laughter. The chase continues, this time Mxy comes after Bat-Mite with a "mite tenderizer," and they find themselves on yet another Earth, at the Hall of Justice!! The narrator's voice can be heard saying "Meanwhile, as trouble brews outside the Hall of Justice, the Super Friends arrive to save the day!" Mxy then says: "Who the Kzytp said that?!" They then notice yet another version of the Justice League. Mxy thinks that it's somebody's idea of a joke, because they already destroyed Bizarro World. Superman of this Earth then tells them that they are Superfriends to their friends, but Super Enemies to their foes. Batman, who thinks they are gnomes, then asks which they are, friend or foe. Mxy then says: "Are you super %#$@ kidding me!?" Batman then uses his detective skills to come to the logical conclusion that they are not friendly at all. Bat-Mite is offended and tells them they can stop calling them gnomes, because they are actually imps...and there is a difference. Mxy asks them why they barely move...and when they are talking, only their mouths move. The Superfriends do not know what the imp is talking about. Mxy then uses his magic to blow the Superfriends up, killing them. He then turns his attention to the Junior Superfriends, asking them who they are. Wendy Harris tells him that her name is Wendy, and she introduces Marvin White and Wonder Dog. Mxy tells them he was talking to them, he then kills them and tells the Wonder Twins he was talking about them. They then introduce themselves as Zan and Jayna, and their space monkey Gleek. Zan tells Mxy they are going to avenge the Superfriends. The two siblings bump fists to activate their Exxor powers. They are nervous, and it takes them a second to figure out what they want to change into. Mxy is annoyed and crazy angry and asks them what they are doing. Zan then changes into a bucket of ice and Jayna changes into a vole. She is on top of the ice cubes and is very cold. Gleek slaps his hand on his head in frustration with their choice. Mxyzptlk then uses his magic to destroy them. In the midst of all of the violence Bat-Mite, or the Bat-Gnome, as he calls him, got away. He then gives chase by teleporting away. This time Mxy finds himself in yet another universe. He searches for Bat-Mite by looking under Lois Lane's car, he doesn't find him, he levitates the Daily Planet building, still unable to find him. The Superman and Batman of this Earth arrive on the scene and Mxy's hands become giant hands, and as he claps his hands, he smashes Superman and Batman together, creating a version of Composite Superman. Composite Superman then falls over dead. Suddenly, he hears the sounds of booing. Bat-Mite comes out of the sun revealing himself to be the one booing. Bat-Mite then whistles nervously, realizing his cover has been blown. He returns inside the sun, but not before Mxy angrily shoots a magic blast at the sun that causes the whole sun to explode and take the Earth out with it. Now, Mxy searches for Bat-Mite on Earth-31. He locates the World's Finest of this Earth, Superman and Batman. In the background is Robin and Green Arrow. He kills them by firing a bullet from his finger, which freaking explodes them!! Superman is enraged by the double snuff! He takes to flight...faster than a speeding bullet...more powerful than a locomotive...dumber than an ox! Mxy takes him out with one finger. Batman then takes a swing at Mxy, he then tastes his own blood from the blow, as it drips down his face. But Mxy has some brass knuckles that smash Batman's teeth in! He then splats a pie in his face. He then shoots a boxing glove out of a gun right into his face, toppling him over. He attacks him with giant versions of tools and tosses him through the window. It seems apparent at this point that Batman's heart is stopping. Mxy then destroys this universe as well. Bat-Mite then gets away again. Once again, Bat-Mite escapes to another universe, where he is spotted by Impulse who tells many other superheroes who are present that he's a "fat elf" in a "freaky looking Batman suit." Lobo tells Bat-Mite he has seen butt-ugly costumes before, but this one took the cake. Lobo tells everyone they need to "skrag" it. Nightwing tells them to hold on, and Hitman tells him he's got a clean shot. Bat-Mite tells the mob of superhumans that he is not an elf, he's Bat-Mite! But still, Lobo wants to kill him, he then runs away, assuming that this universe is similar to Earth-Three, where everyone is supervillains. But lucky for Bat-Mite he runs into this Earth's Batman, and he is happy, but Batman doesn't recognize him at all. Batman goes on to tell him that he doesn't have time for childish pranks. Just then, the Aquaman of this Earth pokes Bat-Mite in the butt with his hook. At first Bat-Mite thinks he is a pirate, but he comes to the incorrect conclusion that he and everyone else in this universe, as well as the universe itself was a creation of Mxy to trick Bat-Mite. He then summons up some magical energy and kills Aquaman, thinking he is one of Mxy's villainous creations. Mxy then arrives in this universe to see Bat-Mite murdering a bunch of superheroes. Superman of this universe then arrives on the scene and tells Mxy to call off the "Bat-Creature" at once. Mxy instantly kills Superman with his magic, telling him he wants to watch Bat-Mite kill people. He finds it somewhat humorous that the "li'l fatty whacked Spectre again!" Bat-Mite then destroys the entire universe. Mxy is surprised by Bat-Mite's violent conduct, but he still insists on taking him out. The next place and time the two imps arrive is the Monitor's Satellite shortly after the Crisis on Infinite Earths. There, Superman is telling everyone that the crisis is now over, and that many lives were lost, the classic good triumphed over evil speech...yadda yadda yadda...anyway he then tells the other heroes that the multiverse no longer exists, and there is now only one single reality. Just then, Mxy interrupts the meeting. Blue Devil is among the crowd, and he asks what Earth Mxy is from. Vibe says he's probably from Earth-Stupid. Wonder Girl asks if he is a threat, and Power Girl begins to tell her his name, but she realizes she can't and never has been able to pronounce it. Vibe realizes that she's talking about the "Leprechaun that always dude who busts on Superman." Superman then tells Mxy it's neither the time or place for his inter-dimensional shenanigans. Mxy then tells Superman to keep his shirt on, telling him the only reason he's there is to find Bat-Mite. Firestorm is surprised to see what he thinks is another elf. One person notices he's in a Batman costume. Guy Gardner tells everyone his legs are worse than Robin's. Mxy tells Bat-Mite he's "deader than Earth-X!" But Superman says that too many have died already. "Oh really?" Mxy says, as he produces a Green Kryptonite tombstone with the Man of Steel's name on it. He then whacks Superman with the tombstone and says "I don't think so." Another Superman bites the dust again! This angers the other superheroes. Hawk then tells everyone to kill the imp! They attack both Mxy and Bat-Mite, but Bat-Mite begs them to stop because he's not with Mxy. Mxy then tells the heroes that they've got a real crisis on their hands now. Once again, this version of the Spectre attacks. Many heroes are killed. Captain Marvel holds up a dead and bloody Mary Marvel in a similar manner to the way that Superman held Supergirl after she died during the Crisis. Bat-Mite apologizes to Batman, but he doesn't recognize Bat-Mite...and Bat-Mite tells him to forget about it a go to sleep. Mxy now wonders if he should destroy the universe with a giant hammer or smoke it like a cigar. Superman, who everyone thought was dead, turned out to not be quite dead. With his dying words he complains and questions the meaning of the whole conflict they previously had...after all they literally just saved what was left of all reality...and at the sacrifice of countless lives...so he asks if it was all for nothing. Mxy answers "Yeah, actually." He then destroys this reality at this point in time as well. Bat-Mite then tries to escape, popping out of sight just as Mxy almost sliced him with a chainsaw. He chases Bat-Mite through the timestream, where they encounter the Time Masters: Rip Hunter, Bonnie Baxter, Corky Baxter and Jeff Smith. Mxy then chases Bat-Mite to a post-nuclear future, where they encounter the Atomic Knights; to the Old West; to Earth-Four; to World War I, where they encounter Enemy Ace; Gemworld and heaven. And while they are in heaven, when Perry White sees the two imps and once again says "Great Caesar's Ghost!" This irritates Julius Caesar and he tells him "Oh Would you shut up!?" The chase through time and space continues into the era of the Revolutionary War, into World War II, Kamandi's timeline, outer space in Space Cabbie's timeline...etc. etc. etc....the chase continues and Mxy is mad...he wants that Batman loving imp DEAD!! The chase takes them to Earth-22 in Kansas at the Gulag sometime in the 2020s. Mxy tells Bat-Mite that he's sick of traveling through time, space and the multiverse. He tells him that he's getting Dimension Lag, and he can't even remember what he's supposed to look like anymore. He then tells him he can't wait to get his hands on him....that's when he notices how different his hands look in this dimension...he then gets angry and kills everyone there...and wipes that reality. Bat-Mite was hiding, using the Helmet of Mercury as a disguise. But after that, the past, present, future and other universes are all gone. Nothing is left in all of reality except for the two imps. Mxy tosses a magic cherry bomb at Bat-Mite but the bomb is deflected back to him by the Helmet of Mercury and it explodes IN HIS FACE!! He is a charred crisp now. This doesn't kill him...just makes him more mad...It's not frickin' over yet!! Mxy decides he can still strangle the little mite with his bare hands...but he finally realizes just how tired he is. He starts to chuckle...pretty soon it erupts into full-on laughter...and soon Bat-Mite joins in with the laughter. They then hug each other, and fall to the floor laughing. Mxy reminds Bat-Mite about how hilarious it was when he knocked Earth-One over Spectre's noggin. Bat-Mite laughingly tells him that was priceless. Absolutely priceless. Just then, the two apparently use there magic to pop the multiverse back into existence. Now they're back on Earth-One. Mr. Mxyzptlk asks Bat-Mite: "Same time next Tuesday?" "You're on!" says Bat-Mite. The scene from earlier repeats...this time without the two imps interference. Superman, Batman and Robin are taking Joker and Luthor into custody. They experience a strange Déjà vu feeling, as if some sort of cosmic joke had been played on them. And Robin tells them it's giving him the Heebie Jeebies. But they simply dismiss the feeling as being exposed to a little too much of the Joker's laughing gas. The heroes then laugh...but hovering above...the real jokers are laughing as well...knowing they just pulled the funniest prank ever and Superman and Batman didn't even know about it! THE END Notes *References: Metropolis Exhibition Center, Moon Gem, Joker Fish, playing cards, Joker Teeth, Batropes, camera, cigar, smoking, Metropolis Police Department, brain, Great Krypton!, Great Caesar's Ghost, spine, elf, wet blanket, Andy's Chicken Hut, feat, stunt, Daily Planet building, red sun rays, insect, monkey, leprechaun, Dumpy Devilkin, Bat-Diapers, baldness, Great Hera!, Suffering Sappho!, Oan, craftsmanship, lesion, Fatman, Second Bananas, Kltpzyxm Pop, Kltpzyxm Corp, Kltpzyxm Theatre, Kltpzyxm Bldg., Dimension Daily, Kltpzxm Trucking, Alpha-Bats (cereal), spoon, bowl, dummy, sewing, costume, Gotham City Police Headquarters, Gotham River, Super-Powers, flight, Super-Strong, detective, swim ring, butler, science, Amazons, Minerva, Fortress of Solitude, Batmobile, Batplane, Batmotorcycle, Batboat, Smallville, beeswax, soup, chubby, Jupiter, Saturn, netherworld, Mighty Rao, Cei-U, Kowski Armored Car Co., baseball, apple pie, the good ol' US of A, galoot, banjo, cheese, fat, talking animals, pig, dog, sheep, cat, animal cruelty, buck tooth, mouth, Homunculus, World Trade Center, sailboat, action figures, scissors, dollar, fifty dollar bill, light bulb, Chump, Pal, Buddy, Zxnvlx, Detective Comics, soda, ingrate, gnats, boot, Court Jester, hobgoblin, Lummox, guts, Judgement Day, mite, alley, shrimp, cross dressing, Robin Hood, Jackson Pollock, Bogeyman, sonic, bat, hammer, ax, pliers, Kshlmkry, sweat, deodorant, 1917, 1937, 1953, 1970, 1982, 1990, 2001, dynamite, slingshot, Statue of Liberty, raft, ten cents, photon, waxing, Category:Comics Category:2000 Releases